Christmas Eve
by crayON21
Summary: Rumahnya kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam, bahkan sosok yang seringkali menyambutnya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang' kala ia pulang. Lampu diseluruh ruangan juga padam. Malam menjelang natal seorang diri? [YifanTao/KrisTao] [Support: ChanBaek] Warning: Less romance(maybe), friendship, Shou-Ai {COMPLETE}


_02:45 pm_

Yifan menggerakan kakinya memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya modern. Ornamen-ornamen natal menghiasi halaman depan rumah itu, rangkaian bunga bundar semacam cincin tersemat di depan pintu. Melangkah sedikit ia bertemu dengan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Kemudian sebelah tangannya merogoh mencari ke dalam saku celananya, setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, lelaki berparas tampan itu segera memasukan kunci tersebut ke lubang pintu dan memutarnya dua kali. Pintu terbuka.

Tak membuang waktu lama, lelaki bermarga Wu itu mengayunkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Sepi, suasana yang pertama kali menyapa dirinya. Yifan mengernyit bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHIRTSMAS EVE**

**Genre::** Romance, Friendship, Fluff

**Rated::** T

**Pair::** KrisTao/YifanTao (Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao)

**Support cast::** Chanyeol – Baekhyun

**Warning::** **BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, _no plot_, diksi kurang dan berantakan, _less romance (I guess)_.

**…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**…**

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumahnya kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam, bahkan sosok yang seringkali menyambutnya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang!' kala ia pulang. Lampu diseluruh ruangan juga padam. Bergegas melepas sepatu kerjanya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu, tangannya menggapai saklar lampu yang berada di sampingnya. Lampu menyala dan menerangi segala sisi ruangan. Ia disuguhkan pemandangan berbeda. Seluruh ruangan di dalam rumahnya telah disulap dengan ornament-ornamen natal. Masih berdiri di depan pintu—berhadapan langsung kearah tangga—, lelaki itu menatap kagum.

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Cat dinding yang semula berwarna putih kini berganti menjadi putih gading. Disepanjang pegangan tangga menuju lantai satu telah dihiasi ornamen natal berupa tanaman menjalar, jika malam menjelang kerlipan cahaya-cahaya kecil dari hiasan itu akan menyala secara otomatis dengan indah. Lalu disamping tangga—menghadap ke dapur dan ruang nonton—ada sebuah pohon natal cukup besar berdiri menjulang. Ornamen natal; bola-bola kecil berwarna merah, pernak-pernik _Santa Clause_ berwarna senada, rusa yang digantung dan _tinsel_ yang dililit disekitar pohon semakin mempercantik pohon terang itu.

Natal tidak akan lengkap tanpa pohon natal.

Dibagian sudut kanan disebelah tangga ada ruang tamu. Ruangan tersebut memuat sofa putih dan sebuah meja kaca menjadi pelengkapnya. Agak kesamping terdapat sebuah meja cukup panjang, satu buah vas cukup besar ditiap-tiap sudut ditempati dengan bunga mawar merah tiruan. Diatas meja panjang itu terdapat beberapa figura foto dan berapa lilin serta hiasan natal buah cemara. Diatasnya lagi sebuah foto cukup besar menempel di dinding.

Sedangkan disebalah kiri dari tangga, ruangan yang sering ia gunakan diwaktu sengang untuk menonton TV juga disulap dengan pernak-pernik natal. Ada beberapa lilin serta replika pohon natal berbentuk kecil diletakan diatas meja, yang tidak berubah hanya sofa merah marun yang nyaman. Sedikit ke depan ada sebuah perapian modern berbentuk kotak memanjang dan diatasnya sebuah televisi LCD berukuran besar. Yifan sering menghabiskan waktu cukup lama disana.

Berjalan ke belakang, sebuah meja makan berbentuk memanjang memuat lima orang. Sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dari meja itu terdapat dua buah kursi yang tersusun rapi, sedangkan satu buah kursi diletakan dikepala meja, secara garis besar bagian itu menunjukan kepemimpinan di dalam rumah. Dibelakangnya lagi, _pantry_ yang sangat bersih dan rapi.

Tepat disamping kiri meja makan dan ruang nonton ada jendela kaca berukuran besar yang menyatu dengan pintu geser menuju teras dan taman. Sebuah kolam renang berukuran minimalis berada di sisi kanan dan beberapa tanaman cantik menghiasi halaman belakang. Well, rumah itu dibuat menyatu sehingga segalanya bisa terlihat.

Yifan menghampiri ruang nonton dan berdiri di samping sofa panjang berwarna merah diruangan itu. Ia menaruh kopernya diatas sofa itu lalu membuka mantel hitam miliknya, dan menanggalkannya, berikut jas hitam ber_strip_ kuning di tiap-tiap pergelangan jasnya.

Matanya kembali mengamati saksama seisi ruangan itu, sekali lagi ia terpesona. Tapi rasa itu tidak bertahan lama sebelum dirinya kembali menyadari tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dirumah itu. Menghembuskan napas kasar, jari-jari panjangnya melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang mengantung disekitar lehernya. Mendadak moodnya berubah tidak begitu baik.

Kecewa. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya cukup kasar adalah tindakan selanjutnya yang Yifan lakukan. Menyerah, Yifan mengganti haluan gerakan kakinya menuju tangga. Ia menaiki tiap anakan tangga dengan gerakan pelan. Ia lelah. Lelah dari pekerjaan dan semakin lelah karena tidak menemukan sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Mungkin mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sebelum berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

><p><em>03:00 pm<em>

"Aku pulang!" Suara lembut berkesan manja berseru lantang meruap ke seluruh ruangan. Menggunakan pantatnya, ia menutup pintu rumah. Pintu tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis.

Lelaki manis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah itu nampak lelah, pipinya merona tipis dan bibirnya mengepulkan asap yang diyakini karena suhu dingin. Lengkungan senyum di bibirnya yang semula ada seketika tertarik kebawah bersamaan dengan pandangan bingung kala ia mau meletakan barang belanjaannya dilantai. Manik hitamnya menemukan lantai rumahnya basah dan ada jejak sepatu disana, lalu semua lampu sudah menyala—menerangi seisi ruangan. Seingatnya, ia sudah memastikan semua lampu telah dimatikan sebelum keluar. Lelaki manis itu mengamati kejadian tersebut bergantian. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu di rak sepatu dan segalanya berhenti detik itu juga. Matanya melebar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Mungkinkah?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, meragukan.

Segera ia bergegas melepaskan alas kakinya dan menggantinya dengan _slippers_. Ia berlari masuk, matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan berhenti di ruang nonton. Kelerang hitamnya menemukan sebuah koper, mantel dan jas yang tergelatak diatas sofa merah diruangan itu. Genggaman tangannya pada tas belajaannya terlepas.

"Dia pulang?!" Tao menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, tidak percaya. Ia menghampiri benda-benda itu lalu menyentuhnya. "Dia pulang! Dia benar-benar pulang! Yifan pulang!" teriaknya berulang kali, mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Ia melompat kecil selanjutnya. Hingga sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengarnya dan membuatnya berhenti melompat-lompat.

"Yo!" Lelaki manis itu menengok, pandanganya berhenti tepat ditangga. Iris hitamnya membulat. Ia mendapati pria yang menegurnya terngah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan tersemat disaku celananya seraya menatapnya datar, lelaki itu mengenakan _hoodie_ polos berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berbahan kain abu-abu. Tampak rambut hitamnya sedikit lepek, kelihatan sehabis mandi.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir pemuda manis itu tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Fanfaaaaaan!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Tao, nama pemuda manis itu berlari kearah Yifan dan menerjangnya kuat dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Kemudian Tao menghadiainya ciuman diseluruh wajahnya. Yifan nyaris terjungkal kebelakang, tetapi beruntung ia punya pertahanan tubuh yang baik, sehingga kepala dan punggungnya tidak perlu menjadi santapan empuk anakan tangga yang tidak simetris.

Dalam hati Yifan merasa lega, perlatihan pertahanan fisik saat masa trainee menjadi pilot sepertinya tidak sia-sia. Dan Yifan bersyukur ia mengikuti masa-masa itu dengan baik.

Setelah puas menciumi seluruh wajah Yifan, Tao menarik wajahnya. Senyum lucu menggores indah di paras manisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau panda kecilku telah berubah agresif setelah dua minggu lamanya berada jauh dariku," Yifan menyeringai kecil, menggoda. Kedua tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Tao. Ia mengecup bibir Tao lalu naik ke dahi—cukup dalam dan lama ia mencium bagian tersebut.

"Aku bisa menunjukan lebih dari itu, jika kau menginginkannya…" Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya kedua tangannya melingkari leher Yifan dengan mesra. "…suamiku,"

"Woow~," Yifan menghembuskan napas, ia bergairah. "Aku menantikannya…" Kemudian mengecup bibir Tao yang dingin, lalu ke bibirnya. "…ditempat tidur," bisiknya dalam dengan nada sexy. Tao tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Selamat datang! Aku merindukanmu," ujar Tao sembari membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yifan manja.

Yifan terkekeh kecil, ia memaklumi sikap manja Tao. "Aku juga merindukanmu," Yifan membalas dengan suara rendah. Dan balik memeluk Tao.

"Bohong!" Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari leher Yifan, lalu melipatnya di dada seraya membuang muka kearah berlawanan.

"Jika merindukanku, kenapa tidak pulang beberapa hari sebelumnya? Ini sudah tanggal dua puluh empat dan beberapa jam lagi natal. Jika kau merindukanku harusnya kau pulang seminggu lebih awal. Kenyataannya kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah dan membiarkanku memasang pohon natal seorang diri," sungut Tao dengan bibir mencibir lucu.

Yifan tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya berpidah ke pipi Tao dan membawanya menghadap dirinya. Mereka bertatapan dan Yifan menemukan guratan rindu dimanik hitam Tao walaupun wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan.

"Aku minta maaf, baby," Jari-jari tangannya mengusap pipi Tao. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, dan kau mengerti itu dengan sangat baik. Iyakan?"

Tao menghela nafas. Ia kalah jika Yifan sudah membawa pekerjaannya. Toh, lagipula ia tidak bisa memaksa Yifan pulang lebih awal, sudah menjadi resiko bila pasangannya seorang pilot. Mengutamakan penumpang sampai ke tujuan adalah prioritas utama seorang pilot.

"Terkadang aku cemburu dengan pekerjaanmu. Waktumu lebih banyak dihabiskan diatas pesawat. Kau tahu, aku hampir saja mem_booking_ tiket untuk menemuimu di Paris jika kau belum mengabariku masa cutimu,"

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal memilihku jadi suamimu,"

"Aku tidak menyesal," Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu kedua tanganya menangkup pipi Yifan. "Hanya sedikit iri," Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu—"

"Ah," Tao memotong kalimat Yifan. Seketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Tao buru-buru melepas rangkulan Yifan dan menghampiri belanjaannya. Sikapnya barusan membuat Yifan sedikit kecewa tapi lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya dengan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Kakinya mengekori Tao dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku beli banyak hadiah untukmu," Tao memperlihatkan beberapa bungkusan cantik pada Yifan. Si pilot muda menerima salah satu bingkisan tapi hanya membolak-balikan kotak bersampul kartun _Santa Clause_ itu tanpa minat. Tak hanya itu, Tao juga memberikan sebuah kantong belanjaan sangat besar untuknya. Di dalamnya ada banyak sekali kado. Yifan menerimanya sedikit ragu.

"Letakan disana!" Tao menunjuk pohon natal. Ada cukup banyak kado bersampul manis berbagai ukuran tersusun rapi. Yifan menurut.

"Darimana saja hadiah-hadiah ini?" Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak menyangka hadiah-hadiah itu sebanyak ini bila dilihat dari dekat. Sebersit rasa tidak suka menghampiri dirinya kala menemukan nyaris semua kado-kado itu untuk Tao.

"Dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung," Tao mengingat dan mulai berhitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Sehun dan Luhan gege, Kai dan Kyungsoo, Suho hyung dan Lay gege, Heechul hyung… mmm… Siwon hyung, Chen gege dan Xiumin gege, Hyeoyoen noona dan... masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nama mereka satu-persatu," tutupnya lalu kembali mengorek isi tas belanjaannya yang lain mungkin melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada, karena berikutnya ia mengambil dua buah kantong tersisa menuju pantry.

'_Yeah, 'masih banyak lagi' maksudnya adalah penggemar-penggemarmu yang tidak tahu,'_ batin Yifan dalam hati sembari meletakan kado-kado ditangannya dengan tidak berperasaan.

Percakapan santai keduanya pun berakhir. Yifan memilih bersantai sembari menyaksikan berita siang. Sementara Tao sibuk di dapur dan beres-beres.

* * *

><p><em>05.30 pm<em>

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _bathrobe_ milik Yifan, terlalu kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari suaminya tapi terasa nyaman dan hangat. Setelah beres-beres rumah dan membuat cemilan, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri, sementara Yifan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menutup pintu setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Tao berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil sebuah rajutan biru muda berlengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi dan celana _jeans_ hitam, lalu memakainya. Suhu kamarnya bersama Yifan terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Tampaknya Yifan mengatur ulang suhunya kala ia berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Disi lain, Yifan mengamati sepasang kekasih berbeda tinggi, berbeda rupa, dan berbeda karakter yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sembari melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kepada keduanya, lebih tepatnya tertuju kepada lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Kegiatannya menyaksikan acara favoritnya semula tenang dan baik-baik saja hingga kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu datang dan mengacaukannya. Si pria bertubuh tinggi memencet bel rumahnya berulang kali, menganggu ketenangannya dan membuat telinganya sakit. Dan disini sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dalam diam di depan Yifan. _Well_, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak punya perbincangan yang tepat dengan Kris. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi memasang wajah kikuk sedangkan yang pendek memutar mata malas.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tao. Biarkan aku masuk. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan untuknya!" geram Baekhyun menahan emosi. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Yifan. Sudah dua kali alasan yang sama keluar dari mulutnya. Menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Yifan dan keposesifannya, membuat kepala dan tubuhnya sakit. Ia lebih memilih bertengkar dengan Luhan daripada dengan Yifan yang hanya menambah masalah dalam kamus kedamaiannya. "Kumohon~" Ia menambahkan, menaruh harga dirinya di dalam permohonan itu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya," Yifan membalas, ekspresinya datar. Dan ia benar-benar menjatuhkan Baekhyun.

Jika bukan karena rasa hormat terhadap kotak bingkisan dari ibunya untuk Tao, Baekhyun benar-benar akan memukul benda itu di kepala Yifan.

"Oh ayolah, Kris. Kami tidak akan menculik 'istrimu'," Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membujuk Yifan, _the bitch face dragon_. Panggilan baru Chanyeol-Baekhyun untuk Yifan yang hanya mampu diucapkan dibelakang si naga. _Hell no!_ Mereka tidak mau mati bila menyebutnya di depan orang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang kata-katamu,"

Aura Yifan seketika menjadi suram. Wajahnya berubah gelap, dan kerutan di dahinya bertambah, menambah kesan angker. Sebuah perempatan siku-siku nampak di dahinya.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar 'istriku' menangis tersedu-sedu setelah seseorang membawa kabur dirinya di malam pergantian usiaku saat aku berada di New York, dan menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita 'betapa menyedihkannya memiliki suami seorang pilot'," Chanyeol menelan ludah paksa. Keringat biji jagung mengiasi dahinya. Ia mengerti dan tahu betul seseorang yang disebut Yifan.

"Haruskan aku mempercayaimu?" Yifan menggerakan kelima jari tangan kanannya dan membunyikan mereka dengan gerakan tidak normal, menyeramkan.

Nyali Chanyeol menciut. Dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan membawa kabur Tao. Yifan terlalu mengerikan sebagai seorang manusia yang benar-benar hidup.

"Fan?!"

Kali ini bukan suara Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. _Heck!_ Suara ini lebih lembut dan terkesan manja, jauh berbeda dari dua makhluk di depannya. Dan panggilan itu, hanya orang itu yang diizinkan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Yifan menengok kebelakang, nampak Tao menuruni anak tangga terakhir, wajahnya seolah bertanya, 'siapa yang datang?'. Yifan ingin menjawab tapi kalah cepat dari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Tao dan memeluknya erat. Tao membalas memeluk Baekhyun, seperti setahun lamanya tidak bertemu satu sama lain padahal mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini bahkan belanja bersama.

Yifan menatap tidak suka Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Tao. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda pendek, seolah berharap bahwa tatapannya bisa membunuh pemuda itu.

"Ehem... Kris,"

Chanyeol berusaha menarik perhatian Kris sekaligus mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin kau mendidik 'istrimu' dengan baik," Namun ia malah mendapat balasan tajam dari Kris.

Yifan menatap horor kepada Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan kaku. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Disisi lain, Tao tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk membawakan ini untukmu," Baekhyun memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang terbungkus kain cantik kepada Tao.

Tao menerima bingkisan tersebut dan menunduk kecil.

"Terima kasih, Baekki _hyung_. Sampaikan 'terima kasihku' untuk bibi," ucap Tao lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju dapur.

Sesaat hendak menuju dapur, Tao dan Baekhyun mendapati Yifan dan Chanyeol sedang bermain game. Suasana tidak nyaman yang sempat diciptakan Yifan beberapa menit lalu pergi entah kemana, berganti menjadi suasana nyaman dan bersahabat. Kedua sahabat baik itu saling berteriak pada satu sama lain, mengejek sambil menekan-nekan tombol _stick game_ cukup kasar. Keduanya tidak mau kalah dalam _game_ yang dimainkan.

Tao sedikit heran pada Yifan. Biasanya jam segini ada acara olahraga favoritnya. Bila dirumah, ia akan menghabiskan waktu sengangnya untuk menyaksikan acara tersebut dan tidak akan mengganti _channel_ ataupun melakukan kegiatan yang tidak berarti sampai acaranya berakhir. Ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat Yifan mematikan televisi dan menggantinya dengan bermain _playstation_.

Tao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil memperhatikan tingkah pasangan masing-masing sambil berlalu menuju _pantry_.

Tao meletakan bingkisan yang dibawanya diatas pantry. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka kain yang membungkus bingkisan itu sekaligus penutupnya. Dua buah kota besar dan sebotol _stainless steel_ berukuran sedang, terbuka di depan mereka. Bau enak pun tercium.

Ada _kimci_ dan _bulgogi_ di kotak pertama sedangkan kotak berikutnya ada _ogokbab_; nasi putih dengan lima jenis biji-bijian—dan sup pangsit di dalam botol.

"Wow, ini kelihatan sangat enak," Tao memuji tampilan makanan itu. Dan ia tidak perlu meragukan rasanya.

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia berbalik mengambil beberapa piring dan mangkuk. Berkali-kali main dirumah Yifan dan Tao tidak membuatnya sulit menemukan benda-benda itu. "Ibuku sangat pandai memasak. Dan aku bertaruh, ia akan memelukmu bila mendengar pujianmu," Baekhyun meletakan piring dan mangkuk yang diambilnya dan menaruhnya di depan Tao. Ia membantu mengisi mangkuk makan dengan odokbab, sementara Tao mengisi masakan lainnya di dalam piring.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" usul Tao mengundang.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris _hyung_? Aku tidak tahan dengan keposesifannya terhadap dirimu," Ia mendelik memperhatikan Yifan dan suaminya, Chanyeol. Mereka berdua masih asik bermain _game_. Sembari membawa empat mangkuk berisi _ogokbab_ diatas nampan, Baekhyun mengaturnya diatas meja.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Malah senang bisa makan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya," sahut Tao menyusul Baekhyun.

"Dan 'istrinya'," tambah Baekhyun dan keduanya terkikik.

Keduanya selesai mengatur makanan diatas meja dan menatap balik kedua lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" seru keduanya bersamaan mengundang perhatian Yifan dan Chanyeol. Kedua lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menghapiri Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Tsk, ini rumahku, harusnya 'istriku' saja yang mengatakannya," Yifan mengeluh dengan nada bercanda. _bitch face_ andalannya, kedua tangannya tersemat di dalam saku celananya sembari menghampiri Tao dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi _happy virus_nya seperti biasa.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal mengucapkan 'makan malam sudah siap!'," cibir Baekhyun kesal. "Dan aku lebih menyesal lagi kenapa menjodohkan Tao denganmu jika kutahu 'suami' masa depannya seperti ini. Posesif dan menyebalkan," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar dan melipat tangan di dada.

"_Gege_, hentikan!" Tao memotong kala Yifan hendak membalas.

"Aku bisa merekomendasikan dokter yang baik untukmu, Kris," Chanyeol menimpali dengan wajah cengar-cengir.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi disebelah Baekhyun dan menempatinya. "Emosimu kurang bagus, jadi kurasa mungkin ke dokter bisa sedikit mengobatinya," Kalimat itu sukses membentuk sudut siku-sikut di dahi Yifan.

"Semoga pantatmu banyak bulunya," balas Yifan dingin. Ia menendang pelan kursi yang Chanyeol tempati kala melewatinya. Kursi yang ditempati Chanyeol sedikit bergerak maju, tapi ia hanya terkekeh, seolah yang dilakukan Yifan normal untuknya.

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala memperhatikan kelakuan dua sahabat baik itu.

"Tuhkan?!" Chanyeol terkikik sebelum memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Dia bahkan mulai ngelantur,"

"_Santa Clause_ akan mengabulkannya," Yifan duduk dikursinya dan menyantap makanannya.

"_Santa_ tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan anak nakal," Chanyeol masih punya alasan membalas Yifan. Dan hal itu membuat sang naga semakin kesal. Mereka berdua tidak nampak seperti lelaki berusia 25 tahun yang memiliki pekerjaan mapan—seorang pilot dan penulis terkenal— malah lebih cocok anak sekolah dasar berumur sepuluh tahun.

"_This is Christmas!_"

"_Yeah~ Christmas. Jingle bell, jingle bell. Jingle all the way…_"

"'_Yeolly_ hentikan. Kau akan tersedak," tegur Baekhyun.

"_Big baby!_" Yifan menimpali dengan nada mengejek. Tao menegur dengan memukul pelan tangannya.

"_Giant baby!_" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Dan perang mulut antara dua sahabat itu berlangsung sepanjang makan malam. Baekhyun dan Tao menyantap makan malam mereka dengan hikmat diantara dua lelaki yang saling gencar melempar cibiran.

* * *

><p><em>10.00 pm<em>

Tao bernafas lega selepas kedua sahabatnya pergi. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju ruang nonton dan menemukan Yifan, suaminya tengah duduk bersandar. Mengambil posisi disamping Yifan, Tao menempelkan kepalanya dibahu sang pilot muda itu. Yifan spontan memeluk Tao menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Lelah?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan hari ini?"

"Lumayan," Tao bermain dengan sebelah tangan Yifan yang menganggur.

"Aku minta maaf," sesal Yifan, mencium kening Tao lembut dan agak lama.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka, khususnya Chanyeol." Tao mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengamati wajah Yifan sebelum memberi kecupan ringan dipipinya.

"Aku tahu,"

Ya, ia tahu jika Yifan sangat menyukai kedua sahabatnya itu juga sahabat mereka yang lainnya. Apa yang ia ucapkan selalu berbanding terbalik dari kebenarannya. Yifan hanya tidak pandai mengungkapkannya. Sikapnya hari ini tidaklah seperti yang terlihat. Dibalik kalimat tajam dan sikap buruknya tadi, Yifan senang bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing karena mereka tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, ha?" Tao mendongak.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tao tersenyum bangga.

"_Merry Christmas, Love,_" Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao, memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "_Love you,_" sambungnya sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Tao.

'_I love you too, honey,_' ujar Tao dalam hati seraya membalas pangutan bibir Yifan. Tangannya berdiam di dada Kris, meremas pelan permukaan bajunya, sementara Kris merangkul pinggang Tao semakin dekat, menutup jarak tubuh mereka.

Bunyi decapan dari pertautan bibir keduanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Ssebuah erangan lolos dengan indahnya dari bibir Tao. Tak berapa lama, ciuman keduanya berubah menjadi dalam dan menuntut. Hingga Tao mendesah pelan dan memukul pelan dada Kris, mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Tao mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya, ia sudah berada di dalam gendongan Kris menuju kamar mereka.

Kris membaringkan Tao dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidur setelah ia menutup pintu kamar sedikit kasar. Dalam sekejap Tao sudah berada dibawah, dihimpit oleh tubuh Yifan.

Dan hal berikutnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi decapan bibir keduanya disusul decitan tempat tidur dengan lantai dan desahan kenikmatan.

Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut hitamnya basah dan sebuah handuk menggantung di kedua sisi bahunya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah seketika matanya tidak menemukan sesosok pria manis tertidur dibalik selimut. Ia juga tidak menemukan _hoodie_ yang ia gunakan sebelumnya beserta pakaian yang semula berserakan. Yang didapatinya hanya selimut yang tersingkap.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," bisik Yifan menuju lemari pakaian, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang kain musim dingin berwarna senada dan memakainya.

Setelah itu ia menggerakan kakinya menuju meja nakas disamping sisi tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil benda persegi panjang yang cukup kecil untuk tangannya yang besar. Jari panjangnya bergerak menyentuh layar ponsel pintar itu, mengecek panggilan dan _e-mail_ masuk.

_{1 new e-mail}_

Sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_ masuk. Ibu jarinya menyentuh e-mail masuk itu.

"Pfftt...hahaha..." Tawa Yifan meledak seketika. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai satu.

Maniknya menemukan Tao tengah duduk bersilah dikelilingi kado-kado natal, ditemani secangkir coklat hangat dan _cookies_. Tao menatap Yifan dan tersenyum.

Melangkah mendekati Yifan, Tao memeluk lelaki itu seraya berucap, "_Christmas Morning~_" sebuah ciuman dibibir sebagai bonus.

Yifan balas mengecup kening Tao. "_Merry Christmas!_"

"Terima kasih hadiahnya," kata Tao.

Yifan melirik kado yang sudah terbuka. Sebuah tas dari _brand_ ternama terlihat bersinar disana diantara beberapa kado yang sudah terbuka. Kris beralih menatap Tao surai hitamnya. "Sama-sama. Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat menyukainya," Tao mendongak lalu mencium pipi Yifan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Segera ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia menunjukan sesuatu pada Tao. Sebuah _e-mail_.

Reaksi yang sama Tao tunjukan setelah melihat _e-mail_ itu. Ia tertawa dengan wajah merona merah. Sebuah foto yang ia yakini adalah Chanyeol tengah menunging menghadap kamera. Sebelah pantatnya ditumbuhi banyak bulu…err menjijikan dan memalukan. Tao yakin Chanyeol yang meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambil gambar itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: Big ears Chanyeol.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Subject: Wish**_

**[Pantatku ada banyak bulu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, brengsek! :'( :'(]**

** Picture**

* * *

><p><strong>.:END:.<strong>

.

.

.

Err…maaf kali ini saya mem-publish fanfic baru. Temanya natal tapi publish-nya sudah lewat dari tanggal (memalukan). Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur.

_Belated Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year 2015_. Semoga di tahun 2015 semua harapan, doa, keinginan saya dan teman-teman semua terwujud, dan semoga tahun 2015 lebih baik dari tahun sebelum-sebelumnya.


End file.
